Naruto One Piece
by Dola225
Summary: Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Zoro sail to the Hidden Village islands so Nami can map the islands that are shrouded in mystery. But there's more to the islands that meets the eye. Now they are trapped with no way out but with the help a blind ninja and his friend a meddling hawk there might just be a way out.


Summary: Luffy and the crew come to an islands called the hidden villages. There they meet a trickster Anbu and troubled islands. Will they be able to solve the mystery of the artifacts or will the island of Wind sink into the sea? Also it seems like Luffy is dead set on having that Anbu join his crew even though he's the weakest among his clan.

Chapter 1: Welcome to island.

"We've been stuck in this sea for ages, where is that island Nami?" Luffy cried laying on Go Mary's head. Nami glared at Luffy but chose not to say anything and looked back at her map. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The wind and the sky was beautiful. Not a single cloud obscured the bright sun and in the sky the sea gulls cried in joy for the good weather. It was perfect weather for sailing except Luffy didn't think so.

"Sanji make me something to eat" Luffy said in a lazy voice while staring out to sea. Sanji, who was busy gazing at Nami's beauty, stopped to glare at Luffy. "Make it yourself" Sanji said then went back to worshipping her. Zoro was napping on the railing his three swords propped up behind him. Usopp was fishing for some food but more like napping by the sound of the snoring.

"I'm so bored" Luffy said then went back to gazing out to the open sea. Suddenly something caught his eyes and sat up quickly. "Guys look over there!" Luffy cried out standing up and pointed out where a small dot could be seen in the horizon. Nami quickly went running and when she saw the dot she quickly smiled. "You guys land ho" Nami cried and everyone looked to where Luffy was pointing. "Your right so that means we're here" Usopp said gazing at the dot. "Yes to the only place that not even the world government cannot penetrate" Nami said gazing at the dot in the horizon while folding her map. "Ah Nami-chan here is some refreshments for you" Sanji cried holding a tray of small treats. "Oi eyebrows shut up" Zoro groaned out and Sanji quickly glared at him. "Shut up mosshead" Sanji cried and they quickly started to fighting.

"We finally made it. To the Konohagakure Island" Nami yelled and everyone cheered and watched the island come closer. They had finally reached Konohagakure island, home to the best ninja and exorcist around the world. The island is huge forest with a gigantic lake in the middle of it and there is only one huge rock figure at the very back of the island with four heads carved in the bedrock. Near the rock is the village Konoha or village hidden in the leaves. It is the island that welcomes and protects the other islands that are past its borders. There are eight other islands that are past it and there is a circle of whirlpools that protects those islands. The only way to access those islands is the Konohagakure island that acts like a gate. When combined they are called the hidden village islands.

The other eight islands are made up from scorching hot desserts to freezing terrains. These islands mostly consist of ninja's. Only the island of iron and the island of Mangekyo are the exception. The island of iron holds peace loving Samurai and is covered in mostly snow. The Island of Mangekyo is a small island nestled in the huge lake that is in the middle of the Konohagakure island. Its home to the Uchiha's which are Exorcists and protect the island along with the ninjas in Konoha village.

"Nami is this the island you want to investigate?" Sanji asked Nami and she quickly nodded. "Yes the island that has yet to be mapped" Nami said and smiled. "I will be the first person to put these islands on a map" Nami said stars in her eyes. Luffy laughed and went back to watching the sea. The sun casted a bright yellow glow and a white glimmer on the sea. The Go Mary continued to sail smoothly on the ocean.

They had finally made it ashore and started to walk to Konoha. The only way to get Konoha is by walking and it will take half a day to get there. They started to walk and watch nature change and shape in front of their eyes. These islands are very special in not only able to produce amazing ninjas but the island itself, is literally ever changing. The landscape changes from wild forests to beautiful fields of flowers and grassy prairies. But the only consent is the huge rock figure and forest that the village resigns in, also the lake.

They continued to walk in a straight path and watch the scenery change in front of them. Finally they reached the forest where the village resigns. They all sighed in relief and continued to walk. They were half way there. Suddenly a kunai and Shuriken went flying past them barely missing their bodies. All of them quickly turned around while Nami and Usopp hide behind a tree trying to shield herself from the enemy.

Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder and she quickly screamed. Looking behind her she saw one of the famous ninja. The Anbu are the ruthless killers of the village and eliminate anyone who dares trespass on their land. The person wore a gray vest with black tight fitting shirt on and black pants and sandals. He wore a porcelain mask with red markings on it that formed into a hawks face. He had raven black hair that formed into a bucks butt in the back. His onyx black eyes stared at the group.

Nami and Usopp quickly scrambled behind Zoro and hid behind him. All of them were in a battle stance except for Luffy who continued to smile at the Anbu. "Hey do you know where Konoha is?" Luffy asked the Anbu. The Anbu didn't answer and just continued to stare at them while they stared at him. The Anbu then backed away into the shadows. Luffy then quickly went after him and everyone else had to follow.

"Luffy wait for us" Nami cried while Luffy stretched his arms like vines and went from branch to branch. The gang followed the Anbu until he finally stopped at a tree branch and pulled a rope. Suddenly talismans hanging on wires fell down and exploded in their faces. The Anbu laughed and went back to running. Everyon quickly recovered and chased after the Anbu angry by his dirty trick. Zoro and Sanji quickly went into high gear and caught up to Luffy and the Anbu. Suddenly Zoro fell down a pit along with Sanji. When the dust cleared they looked up and glared at the smirking face of the Anbu.

Nami and Usopp stopped and went to help their friends from the hole. Luffy continued to chase the Anbu until suddenly the branch he grabbed came to life. The tree had a talisman on it and it had the word life on it in green. The branch grabbed Luffy's leg and smashed him into the ground. It then started to pound Luffy into the ground continuously. Suddnely one of its branches was cut off and it looked up to see Zoro holding a sword. The tree sweat dropped and tried to get away but it forgot it was rooted to that spot. Zoro quickly cut it up and continued to chase after the Anbu.

He continued to follow the Anbu until he disappeared into smoke. Zoro was surprised and stopped. He started to look around and saw no one. The Anbu snickered and went the other way Zoro heading. Suddenly a leg hit where he use to be and he looked to see Sanji glaring at him. He sweat dropped when he saw the huge hole in the tree. He gulped and quickly went back to running. Sanji was right on his tail and he quickly picked up the pace. Suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle making the Anbu fall onto the ground.

He looked and saw a hand. Following it he saw Luffy smiling at him and laughing. The Anbu froze up in surprise and suddenly just like a rubber band he was pulled towards Luffy. Smashing into Sanji and they both crashed into Luffy knocking him of his feet. They crashed into a tree causing it to snap in half . Makin it collapse on top of them. All of them had to crawl away from the damage they caused.

The Anbu glared at Luffy and punched him on the head. "Your an idiot!" He cried pissed that he had a tree fall on top of him. Luffy just laughed and scratched his head. He then threw another talisman at Luffy and it created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared the Anbu turned around and stomped down a worn out path. "If you want to get to Konoha follow this path, just leave me out of your idiotic games" the Anbu said turning to Luffy. He then disappeared and Luffy just stared at where the Anbu use to be. He then smiled and pushed the tree off of him. He barely had a scratch on him and Sanji soon followed.

Finally Usopp and Nami caught up to Luffy and the rest. "Luffy you idiot" Nami said hitting him on the head as well causing another bump on his head. Luffy rubbed the steaming bump while pouting at Nami. "What was that for?" Luffy asked looking up at the angry, huffing and puffing Nami. "You left us behind you idot" Nami cried while glaring down at Luffy. "Anyway where did that Anbu go?" Nami asked looking around where it looked like a hurricane came through. "He went back to Konoha" Luffy said while grinning and Nami and Usopp jaws dropped. "Idiot!" Nami yelled and she took out her staff and bonked him on the head multiple times.

"Now we'll never find the village since we went off the path" Nami cried and Usopp jaw dropped again. Luffy quickly laughed and Nami started to shake Luffy. "Before the Anbu left he said to follow that path" Luffy said and Nami quickly stopped shaking him. "Really where's the path?" Nami asked looking around. "That one" Luffy said and pointed to a worn out road with grass growing everywhere. The stones could barely be seen. Nami looked at the path and looked back at Luffy's smiling face.

"We're going this way" Nami said pointing the opposite direction. Luffy pouted and was about to follow the path but Nami quickly grabbed his ear and dragged him the other way. Luffy quickly tried to get away but Nami's grip on his ear was too tight for him to break loose. "Nami why are we going the other way?" Luffy asked Nami giving up on getting out with force. "Baka he's an Anbu, they are famous for their ruthless killing who's to say he didn't set a trap on that road?" Nami said letting go Luffy's ear and turned to glare at him. "I trust him" Luffy said smiling and Nami just stared at him, mouth gapping.

"Baka!" Nami yelled shaking the forest and breaking her friends eardrums. Luffy was now laying on the floor shaking from how loud her voice was. "Nami why?" Luffy whimpered out and Nami sighed. "Let's go guys" Nami said walking the opposite way. "Wait, Nami" Luffy whinned out and followed Nami forgetting the path the Anbu told him about. The rest soon followed not noticing a smirking Anbu hidden in the shadow of a tree.

Everyone thank you for reading my story. This is combination between one piece and Naruto. This is after they rescue Nami and joined their crew.

Summary of next chapter: no matter how they tried they couldn't get to Konoha. It seems like the mysterious Anbu maybe the reason for that delay. For everywhere they go one trap of another is set off. But one seemed to be off course and hit an unexpected target making them drop something. Now they have to nurse wounded ninja from the village of water who are searching for a sword? But it seems like it's more than what it seems and now everyone's on their tail including Konoha ninjas.


End file.
